He won't suffer
by Nyuu D
Summary: – Wilson está com problemas. Isso significa que nós não vamos dormir até descobrir o que está errado. :: Slash, House/Wilson
1. Jimmy bear's in trouble

Slash, House/Wilson, se não gosta, sai fora.

É minha primeira de House, M.D., então estou aperfeiçoando a interpretação do House... Mas acho que não me saí tão mal. :D

Minha beta foi a Draquete Felton. Se tiver algum erro, é culpa dela! (A)

Enjoy, e... Nada disso me pertence, infelizmente. D:

Reviews? Críticas construtivas são aceitas. \o

PS: Gente, não faço medicina nem sou formada em nada, me baseei em sites da internet pra fazer tudo isso. Caso haja algum erro, também, me perdoem, hum?

* * *

**JIMMY BEAR'S IN TROUBLE**

(Jimmy bear está com problemas)

- Nenhum caso interessante hoje, House?

Wilson entrou na UTI e House estava virado de frente para a máquina de um paciente em coma; _típico, _pensou o oncologista ao fechar a porta atrás de si. House o olhou e suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. – Muito pelo contrário, estou muito interessado nos sinais vitais desse paciente em coma. Vêm diminuindo gradativamente, sabia?

- E por que você ainda não chamou uma enfermeira?

- Porque eu sei quando o cara vai morrer, sou um médico, lembra? – House fez um gesto com as mãos e cruzou os braços, curvando os lábios num sorriso forçado. – Sempre tentando me subestimar, não é, Jimmy?

- É que não posso evitar. – Wilson caminhou até a cama e encostou-se na barra de ferro, olhando para o outro. Observou que a comida do paciente estava intacta e mexeu de leve a cabeça, piscando os olhos rapidamente. House franziu as sobrancelhas na direção do amigo e levantou-se com a ajuda da bengala.

- Wilson? – Ele tombou um tanto a cabeça para o lado e Wilson virou-se para olhar para ele. – O que é? Está tendo visões?

- Não.

- Então...?

- Eu _não_ estou vendo.

- Então pare de me olhar com essa cara, eu não fiz nada dessa v...

- Eu não estou enxergando, House! – Wilson apertou os olhos com as mãos e deu uns passos para trás, onde seu corpo atingiu as persianas do quarto e ele afastou-se do objeto e mais um choque com seu corpo no corpo de House, que veio até ele. – Eu estou vendo tudo... Borrado.

- Borrado? Borrado como astigmatismo ou como miopia?

- Não importa como, seu idiota, eu não consigo ver! – O oncologista ergueu a cabeça e olhou no olhos de House, mas ele não parecia enxergar o que estava à sua frente, mesmo, porque estava tão perto que mesmo os olhos de House se embaçavam com a vista. Wilson começou a respirar pesadamente, buscando ar com desespero e House o soltou. Seu coração explodiu no peito.

- Não saia daqui. NÃO SAIA DAQUI, WILSON!

**(...)**

- O que houve? – Cameron invadiu a sala rapidamente e jogou sua pasta em cima da mesa, fazendo Chase assustar-se e quase derrubar a xícara de café com leite que bebericava à espera da moça. – Onde ele está?

- Quem?

- Você não recebeu o bipe? O Wilson estava com visão borrada e dificuldade para respirar.

- O quê? – Chase arregalou os já grandes olhos e deixou a xícara em cima da mesa. – Eu perdi meu bipe ontem de noite, não consegui encontrar.

- Como você vem trabalhar sem um bipe? – Cameron olhou incrédula para o colega e revirou os olhos. – Onde estão Foreman e House?

- Aqui – House entrou na sala e Foreman entrou logo atrás, ao seu encalço. – Receberam o meu aviso, já que todos estão reunidos e Foreman estava até no quarto do Wilson tentando descobrir o que aconteceu. – O médico caminhou até o quadro branco e escreveu o nome de Wilson em letras garrafais, grifou com dois riscos e bateu em cima com a bengala, chamando a atenção de seus subordinados. – Wilson está com problemas. Isso significa que nós não vamos dormir até descobrir o que está errado.

- Acho que é a primeira vez que vamos tratar alguém que você realmente se importa – Foreman sentou-se.

- Parabéns, espero que fiquem admirados com a minha capacidade de amar uma pessoa. – House voltou a escrever no quadro branco. _Dificuldade para respirar_ e _Visão embaçada_ seguiram-se abaixo do nome de Wilson e ele virou-se novamente para o trio, caminhando cinco passos para um lado e cinco para o outro, nervoso. – O que causa isso e isso?

- Milhões de coisas, mas principalmente falta de dormir. Ele provavelmente está trabalhando demais. – Chase balançou os ombros e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Ele me garantiu que não.

- Todo mundo mente, menos o Wilson?

- Bem provavelmente. Ele é muito certinho pra mentir pra mim.

- Ele não mente pra você?

- Mentiu uma vez, quando disse que eu ficava bem de barba, mas eu sabia que era mentira porque acredite, fico bem menos sexy. – House agitou a cabeça e em seguida, a bengala no ar. – Alguma coisa que possa dar um diagnóstico correto, por favor.

- Não existe a possibilidade de ele estar dormindo pouco, cansado e precisar recuperar o sono perdido? – Foreman levantou-se e caminhou até o armário, pegando umas bolachas.

- É provável. Ele vem "dormindo" – ele fez o sinal de aspas com a mão livre esquerda – Muito lá em casa. Acho que isso provavelmente causaria muita exaustão nele.

- Muito engraçado – Cameron resmungou. – Por que você não vai lá e conversa com ele? Ele não tem porque mentir pra você. E além do mais, quando foi a última vez que você perguntou se ele estava trabalhando demais, ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

House ficou em silêncio uns instantes. – Nunca.

- É uma boa hora pra começar.

- Hum. Chase, você vai me cobrir na clínica porque eu não tenho tempo pra tratar um bando de doentes não-terminais, e eles com certeza vão gostar mais de perder o próprio tempo com um médico bonitão como você. Foreman, você... Vai até a casa do Wilson procurar alguma coisa que possa estar causando algum tipo de infecção e eu e a Cameron vamos conversar com ele.

- Wow, essa é realmente a primeira vez que você vai conversar com um paciente por vontade própria! – Cameron moveu-se no lugar.

- Ele não é um paciente, ele é o Wilson. Agora mexa-se.

**(...)**

- Você não tem dormido pouco, Wilson? – Cameron falou; ela e House estavam parados diante da cama de Wilson, um de cada lado. Os olhos do homem encararam os de House e ele moveu a cabeça de leve. Wilson parecia realmente bem cansado e suas pálpebras estavam levemente caídas, e ele piscava lentamente. – Alguma coisa que te atormente durante o sono, talvez?

- Não, eu acho que... – Wilson piscou os olhos e não terminou a frase; seus olhos voltaram a piscar com rapidez e o monitor começou a apitar.

- Ele está hipotenso, House, dê 1mg de...

- Não dê drogas desnecessárias a ele. – House pegou os pés de Wilson e ergueu para o alto com as duas mãos, fazendo uma expressão de dor por causa da coxa. Cameron enrugou a testa em choque e House lançou a ela um olhar meio ruim. Quando o monitor parou de apitar, House largou os pés de Wilson com calma sobre a cama novamente e voltou para perto do rosto do oncologista, apoiando-se no travesseiro e se curvando diante dele. – Me fale, Wilson, o que está acontecendo com você? Está cansado, com fome, não tem dormido, tem sentido dores?

- Eu _tenho_ dormido todas as noites, mas não consigo me livrar do cansaço.

- Dores pelo corpo? Perdeu alguns quilinhos? Eu bem que notei que você está mais em forma.

- Como você é inconveniente... – Wilson suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, forçando os olhos. – Eu não sei se perdi peso.

- Achei que você gostasse de ficar com uma boa aparência.

- Isso NÃO significa que eu não esteja comendo, House. – Ele disse entre dentes, apertando os olhos. House sabia que ele estava ficando irritado e por isso, ergueu o queixo de leve.

- Então você está fazendo uma nova dieta australiana pra ficar igual ao Chase? Tudo bem, _Jimmy bear_, você é lindo exatamente como é.

- House, eu não estou deixando de comer! – Wilson exclamou aborrecido e ergueu o braço para pegar no braço de House, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. – Merda. – Ele abriu e fechou o punho repetidamente, procurando livrar-se da dor e House olhou para Cameron.

- Que bom, então farte-se com seu delicioso almoço de hospital. Quando voltar, não quero ver nem um pedaço dentro do prato, hein! – House mexeu o dedo indicador, tal como uma mãe faria ao seu pequeno filho e afagou os cabelos castanhos de Wilson, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto e Wilson virou a cara, ignorando-o. O braço de Wilson mexeu-se como um tique e os enormes olhos azuis de House baixaram-se para a mão do homem, observando os dedos moverem-se; Wilson aparentemente não percebia isso. House saiu da sala e Cameron acompanhou o médico, pondo-se a caminhar com ele no corredor.

- Você podia ter sido menos desagradável.

- Eu o estava testando. Temos mais cinco sintomas. – Poucos instantes depois, estavam de volta à sala de reuniões e House jogou a bengala na mão de Foreman, que quase derrubou-a no chão; sorte que tinha bons reflexos. House pôs-se então a escrever no quadro branco novamente. _Hipotensão, irritabilidade, tetania, fadiga, perda de apetite e peso._

- Isso não é um sintoma, House! Ele disse que estava comendo!

- Ele perdeu peso, Cameron. – House fechou a caneta, pegou sua bengala de volta e ficou de costas para sua equipe, olhando para o quadro branco. O que diabos Wilson podia ter— dentre todos, House tinha que se concentrar para tratar Wilson porque... Porque havia milhões de coisas que ainda devia falar para ele e ele tinha que estar absolutamente intacto para que isso acontecesse. – Você não repara nessas coisas, até porque, isso é maldade, mas eu notei. Se ele usasse um salto alto talvez ficasse mais claro. – House virou-se para a equipe e olhou Chase. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Suas horas na clínica já foram cumpridas por hoje. A secretária me disse que você estava matando tempo faltando vinte minutos para acabar seu horário.

- Que dedo-dura. – House moveu a cabeça em negação. – Então me diga algo que cause todos esses sintomas.

Chase crispou os lábios. - Sarcoidose.

- Não explica a tetania e a irritabilidade. – Foreman retrucou com rapidez.

- Mas explica todo o resto – Chase olhou o colega e ergueu a mão, como se fosse óbvio. – Falta de apetite e peso, dificuldade para respirar, visão borrada, fadiga... E ele provavelmente está com os olhos secos, também.

- Sim, ele não para de piscar. – House baixou o olhar para o chão, semicerrando os olhos enquanto pensava. – Cameron, trate-o para sarcoidose e vamos observar os resultados.

- Mas isso não faz o menor sentido, House! – Foreman ergueu-se da cadeira. – Você está sendo desesperado. A sarcoidose não explica os outros dois sintomas.

- E você explica? – O chefe moveu a cabeça na direção de Foreman e houve um silêncio entre os quatro, onde Foreman suspirou derrotado. – Imaginei. Cameron, vá. Chase...

- Sim.

- Vá com Foreman à casa de Wilson, como eu mandei vinte minutos atrás e ele ainda não foi. Acho que eu preciso começar a oferecer prêmios pra vocês. Quem sabe um biscoitinho?

**(...)**

- Estou com sarcoidose? – Wilson fitou Cameron, que não respondeu.

- Você vai ficar bem. – Cameron pôs as mãos no flanco e sorriu para o homem, que jogou a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados. House empurrou a porta do quarto e olhou para Cameron com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa; ele manteve a porta aberta e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Cameron saísse. Ela obedeceu e saiu. House fechou a porta e puxou o fio das persianas, caminhando até a cama de Wilson e forçou o corpo para cima para sentar na borda do colchão.

- É só isso? – House não respondeu, acompanhando com o olhar a própria mão que buscava pela de Wilson. Assim que encontrou, seus dedos abraçaram praticamente a mão inteira do outro e Wilson o encarou, parecendo preocupado com o que House podia vir a falar em seguida. A mão do mais velho era gelada, mas confortável. House enfiou a mão no bolso e vasculhou atrás do potinho laranja de Vicodin. Assim que encontrou, ele estalou a tampa, ergueu a cabeça e tremeu a mão para fazer com que um comprimido somente escorregasse até seus lábios. – O que é, House?

- Não sei. Não sei, Wilson.

- Então descubra! – Wilson puxou a mão e colocou ambas nos cabelos, puxando os fios para trás com nervosismo. House, por outro lado, mexeu a cabeça parecendo incomodado, olhando para um lado e para o outro e depois, olhou seu paciente.

- Não posso fazer milagres.

- Claro que pode, você sempre faz milagres. A Cuddy veio hoje me visitar para garantir que você ia conseguir me ajudar, como se eu não soubesse disso.

House desviou o olhar e encarou as persianas. Wilson depositava sua confiança nele e por algum motivo, isso causava nele dois sintomas opostos, como uma combinação de doenças que não fazia o menor sentido. Uma enorme vontade de continuar e curá-lo, e uma outra grande vontade de desistir e não deixar-se entregar pelo fato de estar realmente mexido com isso. E Wilson sabia, até porque, quem conhecia House melhor senão Wilson? Por vezes, House cogitava a possibilidade de ele conhecê-lo melhor do que si próprio.

- Não deposite todas suas esperanças em mim.

- O que você espera que eu faça, um auto-diagnóstico?

- O chefe desse departamento sou eu.

- Então pare de agir como um idiota. Por que eu não posso confiar nas suas capacidades?

House calou-se por uns segundos. – Posso te decepcionar. Sou inteligente, mas não tenho bola de cristal.

- Vai me decepcionar se eu _morrer,_ House. Aí sim eu vou ficar decepcionado. – Wilson pegou a mão de House por conta própria e balançou. – Mas você tem uma equipe, House. Eu...

House não virou o rosto, mas sentiu que a mão de Wilson o apertou com mais força. Só então, ele virou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo e o rosto de Wilson estava retorcido em dor, e ele mais uma vez puxava o ar desesperado para respirar. – H... Hous...

House levantou da cama e Wilson apertou o abdômen com a mão livre; ele não soltou a mão do outro. – O quê? – Perguntou com tensão na voz e Wilson gritou em plenos pulmões, erguendo os joelhos e virando-se para ficar em posição fetal; House caminhou o mais rápido que pôde até o armário e pegou um vidro de morfina e uma seringa fechada com agulha. Ao tempo de voltar, já havia duas enfermeiras na sala. – SAIAM DE PERTO DELE. – House gritou para fazer-se escutar em meio aos gritos desesperados de Wilson, que se debatia na cama, e foi até esta, tirando o protetor da agulha e pôs um tanto de morfina dentro da seringa.

- Morfina, Dr. House? Não acha muito drás...

- Ele não vai sofrer de dor alguma enquanto estiver sobre meus cuidados, agora saia daqui. – O médico disse em tom de voz alto e rude e espetou a seringa no braço de Wilson, apertando o êmbolo com rapidez. Wilson gritou por mais uns segundos e depois, virou-se com a barriga para cima e puxou ar pela boca, respirando pesadamente. As enfermeiras não haviam saído do quarto, mas se afastaram com o tom de voz autoritário de House. O médico virou-se para ambas e as encarou. – Eu mandei _saírem_. AGORA.

Uma das moças empurrou a porta e saiu do quarto, sendo seguida pela outra e elas logo fechavam a porta, mas bem, elas não saíram da porta em caso de algo acontecer. House não viu, porém, e portanto não fez nada. Ficou olhando nervoso enquanto Wilson recuperava o ar e assim que o homem acalmou a respiração, House colocou a mão na testa dele e curvou-se um pouco em sua direção. – Melhor?

- Falei que ia me decepcionar se morresse. Estava pensando em como me vingar quando voltasse como um espírito magoado. – Wilson disse, ainda com forças para dar uma risadinha e arrancou um sorriso de House, que afastou os fios de cabelo do outro para longe de sua testa.

- Como a noiva fantasma?

- Algo assim, mas menos melodramático. – Wilson fechou os olhos.

- Você não vai morrer. Não vou arriscar meu sono no futuro. – House apoiou-se na bengala e olhou Wilson. – Abdômen e...?

- Nas pernas.

- Certo. – House suspirou e seus olhos percorreram diversos cantos do rosto de Wilson até finalmente encontrarem os olhos do outro. – Quer que eu avise sua esposa...?

Wilson permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, respirando e House suspeitou que ele estava usando isso como desculpa para não responder. E estava certo, porque não houve resposta, e assim ele podia deduzir que não era para avisar a mulher. House e Wilson trocaram olhares por um tempo relativamente longo e o primeiro apertou a mão do outro novamente, mas agora, ela estava quente. Ambas estavam. – Não vai acontecer nada a você. Não enquanto eu estiver à frente do seu caso.

Wilson deu um sorriso fraco e apertou a mão de House com mais força. – Obrigado.

- Quer que eu te beije agora? – House debochou e Wilson puxou a mão, virando o rosto e girando os olhos na órbita. Maldito babaca. House segurou o braço de Wilson e moveu de leve. – Vou voltar daqui a quatro horas.

- Vou aguardar ansiosamente. – Debochou em troco com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.


	2. I'll kiss you if you let me

**I'LL KISS YOU IF YOU LET ME**

(Se você deixar, vou te beijar)

- Você está fora do caso, House.

- O QUÊ? – House olhou para Cuddy, parecendo muito chocado, como nunca esteve em um bom tempo. Seus já grandes olhos azuis fuzilavam o rosto delicado da diretora. – Você não pode me tirar do caso dele, Cuddy! Você tem algum problema na cabeça?!

- Não, mas _você_ tem. Morfina não é o primeiro analgésico a ser administrado, ainda mais da forma como você fez, além de expulsar as enfermeiras do quarto e pôr a vida dele em risco.

- ELE ESTAVA COM DOR! Estava GRITANDO de dor, eu não podia simplesmente deixar elas darem Tramadol pra ele! – House agitou as mãos ao lado do corpo, claramente agindo como se Cuddy estivesse sob efeito de drogas alucinógenas e não conseguisse entender uma só palavra que ele falasse.

- Tramadol ia dar um jeito na dor.

- Cuddy, você não sabe o que é estar com dores. Ele estava desesperado e eu não quero que ele sinta nenhum tipo de dor.

- Oh, de repente, você se importa com alguém?

Ele ergueu a bengala e apontou na direção de Cuddy, que se afastou uns passos para trás para não acabar levando uma paulada no rosto. – Eu sempre me importei com ele, você não tem o direito de fazer isso. Wilson não vai aceitar a ajuda de ninguém que não seja eu.

- Então ele não precisa saber. Você tem o costume de não visitar os pacientes, por que com ele seria diferente?

House puxou o ar com raiva e virou-se no lugar, apertando o rosto com a ponta dos dedos e vasculhou o paletó até achar o Vicodin. Tremeu a mão acima dos lábios novamente e derrubou dois comprimidos na boca, engolindo um de cada vez. – Ele nem vai saber, porque vou falar com sua equipe para não contarem. Os sentimentos dele talvez saiam feridos, mas ele não.

- E você acha que eu vou ferir o Wilson?

- Você faz loucuras com todos os pacientes, por que com ele não?

- Porque ele é o _Wilson!_ – Exclamou, mais uma vez como se fosse muito óbvio para Cuddy aparentemente entender. – Na minha mão ele _não_ vai sofrer.

- E o que o torna diferente dos outros? Qualquer um que passe na sua mão, House, vai sofrer. – Cuddy sentou-se em sua cadeira e empilhou uns papéis para o lado do computador. – Você está fora, porque está sendo emocional a respeito dele. Mais um motivo, e ponto final.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Cuddy? – House parou diante da mesa da diretora, que ergueu apenas os olhos para encará-lo. – Você está irritadinha porque eu não moveria nem metade do que eu estou movendo se você estivesse no lugar dele. Agora, se você acha que pode me tirar o caso, que mal. Mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que a minha equipe não vai evitar minhas ordens e arriscar seus traseiros por isso.

- Eu posso demiti-los com mais facilidade que você, e aliás, posso demitir você também. E espera, você está dizendo que eu estou com ciúme? Por que eu teria ciúme de você com o Wilson?!

House parou para olhá-la, pegou a luminária que estava em cima da mesa de Cuddy e atirou na parede, fazendo-a espatifar-se e cair em pedaços no chão. – Porque é assim que o seu coração está, porque acabou de descobrir que eu talvez tenha um, também.

Ele virou as costas e saiu apressado da sala da diretora, que se levantou para chamá-lo, mas achou que seria inútil. Cuddy sentou-se novamente e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, respirando com rancor. Talvez House estivesse certo. Talvez o fato de ela descobrir o coração de House através da dedicação dele sobre Wilson a fizesse se sentir diminuída. Porque ele não fazia nada por ela – na realidade, ele sempre estava com duas pedras em cada mão para atirar na morena caso algo acontecesse. E certamente isso ia continuar assim.

**(...)**

_Dificuldade para respirar, visão embaçada, hipotensão, irritabilidade, tetania, fadiga, perda de apetite e peso, dor repentina e intensa no abdômen e nas pernas._

Nada fazia sentido, absolutamente não se encaixavam. House estava sentado numa das cadeiras, com a perna para cima da mesa de vidro e observava o quadro branco com os olhos vidrados. A noite havia caído e chovia lá fora, mas o barulho não era muito incômodo porque ele estava com o fone de ouvido do iPod inundando seus ouvidos com a voz de Chris Martin cantando _The Scientist._

Wilson parecia melhor depois do tratamento para sarcoidose, mas isso ainda não justificava a tetania, a irritabilidade, a hipotensão e a repentina dor que ele sentiu no corpo. O resto dos sintomas estavam todos riscados no quadro, exceto por esses três. Eram os únicos que surgiram sem explicação alguma. E ele estava fora do caso, mas a sala de reuniões estava vazia; Foreman e Chase voltaram da casa de Wilson sem encontrar nada suspeito e o trio já havia ido para suas respectivas casas, mas House não conseguiria deitar e relaxar na cama. E tinha certeza absoluta disso.

Ele baixou as pernas e curvou-se diante da mesa de vidro e apoiou o queixo ali. Soltou em cima dela o último comprimido de Vicodin que ainda restava no tubinho laranja e deu um empurrãozinho no comprimido com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o girar rapidamente e o shuffle do iPod levou-o até _Whitewash is Brainwash_, do Get Cape Wear Cape Fly. House suspirou diante do comprimido.

_"__Let's talk about romance, romance is dead. An ideology exploited for commercial gain; they want you to fall in love with the idea of being in love, because nothing says I love you better than flowers and chocolates and cards."_

House ergueu a cabeça, pegou o comprimido, atirou para cima e pescou com a boca, engolindo em seguida. O celular vibrou no bolso do paletó que estava na cadeira e ele vasculhou até encontrar. Era do hospital...? Tirou o fone de um dos ouvidos e pôs o celular ali.

- Sim?

- House?

Era Wilson. House ajeitou-se na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. – É ele, quem é o idiota que está me incomodando a essa hora da noite ligando do hospital?

- Só pode ser um paciente muito idiota. – Wilson retrucou hostil do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Jimmy bear. Como se sente nessa linda noite de chuva?

- Podia estar melhor. Quando você vai parar de me chamar assim?!

- Quando você me der aquele urso. Ele é tããoo fofinho. Assim ele consegue te substituir.

Wilson ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, e House levantou da cadeira, deixou o iPod ali e assim que pegou a bengala, pôs-se a caminhar para fora da sala. – House, onde você está?!

- Em casa, vendo pornô. Me ligou numa hora inapropriada, só tenho uma mão livre pra falar com você, não consigo abaixar o volume da TV.

- Use a outra mão.

- Mas isso é nojento!

- Eu não estou ouvindo nada, você está mentindo. Onde você tá?

House andou mais uns passos e parou no batente da porta do quarto de Wilson, mas não entrou; apenas espiou com um dos olhos e observou o oncologista deitado na cama. – Eu estou em casa, mas não estou vendo filme pornô.

- Você devia estar aqui há meia hora, House.

- Oops.

Wilson agitou as pernas e dobrou os joelhos na cama. – Venha aqui agora, seu idiota!

- Não posso.

- E por que não?

- Sou deficiente, não tenho como chegar aí.

- Pare de dar uma de espertinho, e me fale a verdade agora.

House suspirou no telefone e se apoiou na parede ao lado da porta. – Cuddy me tirou do caso.

Wilson calou-se do outro lado da linha e de onde estava, ele podia enxergar a bengala de House atrás do vidro; só isso, porém. Não conseguia enxergá-lo, mas sabia que ele estava ali. Suspirou, desacreditando das palavras do outro. – Se você não quer me tratar, era só ter falado de uma vez.

- O quê?

- Eu estou vendo sua bengala da minha cama. Será que é um fantasma?

House fechou o flip do celular e virou-se, surgindo através do vidro da porta. Empurrou e entrou no quarto, observando Wilson bater o telefone no gancho e agitar-se na cama. – O que você está fazendo, seu babaca? Você saiu do caso, não quer me tratar, está com medo de me matar e ficar com remorso?

- Ela realmente me tirou do caso, Wilson, alegando que eu devia ter administrado uma coisa mais leve em você, que estou sendo emocional... – House deu os ombros e Wilson olhou para ele novamente sem acreditar. Os olhos azuis do outro desceram pela cama e ele olhou a bolsa de urina que estava ao lado da cama e ela estava totalmente preenchida. Mas ela havia sido trocada há um tempo relativamente grande para produção daquela quantidade de urina toda.

- O que é?!

- Wilson, você tem tomado muita água?

- Tenho, mas e daí?! Esse não é o assunto em pauta!

- Tem comido melhor?

- Eu... – Wilson encarou House e sua expressão relaxou um pouco. – Você não está mentindo, está?

- Não. – House respondeu rapidamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se a expressão de aborrecimento de Wilson tivesse sido passada para ele. – Responda a pergunta, por favor.

- A verdade? – House assentiu. – Não muito. Eu como, mas não o quanto comia normalmente.

House assentiu novamente e ficou olhando para ele uns segundos. Wilson começou a ficar pálido e House aproximou-se da cama, olhando os monitores. Tudo estava normal. – O que foi?

- Eu vou... – Wilson virou-se na cama para o outro lado e House ouviu o ruído dele pondo para fora o provavelmente pouco que havia comido durante esse tempo. O oncologista puxou um tanto de ar e permaneceu na posição que estava, os ombros indo de cima para baixo, mostrando que ele respirava pesadamente.

- Enfermeira!

Algum tempo depois, o quarto estava limpo novamente, Wilson já havia tomado mais uma boa quantia de água e estava deitado na cama, mas não parecia mais calmo. House já havia dado outra quantia de morfina para ele para evitar que as dores voltassem, mas foi uma dose bem menor dessa vez. – House.

House virou-se para Wilson novamente. Ele havia levado o quadro branco para o quarto de Wilson e adicionou _vômito _e _poliúria_ aos sintomas. O médico caminhou até o seu paciente e parou diante dele, olhando para os olhos de Wilson com curiosidade. – House, _o que diabos eu tenho?_

- Não sei, mas eu sei que temos que tratar isso logo. – Ele pendurou a bengala nas hastes de ferro da cama de Wilson e suspirou diante dos olhos de amêndoa que Wilson piscava nervosamente na direção de House. – A Cuddy realmente me tirou do caso, mas como você pode ver, isso não está me impedindo.

- Por enquanto. – Wilson suspirou pessimista e tombou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, acomodando os ombros no colchão.

House repetiu o gesto de Wilson, mas o seu suspiro era aborrecido e derrotado. Ele curvou-se diante de Wilson, mas dessa vez, ele se curvava mais. Porque ele estava com a cabeça explodindo para tentar perceber o que havia e estava desconfiando que o fato de estar sendo levado pelas emoções o estava impedindo de concentrar-se como devia no caso, sendo este um caso em sua natureza.

Wilson franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que você...

House o calou quando tocou os lábios nos dele e pressionou com força, basicamente evitando que seu próprio consciente o afastasse de sua decisão tomada por impulso. O coração bateu no peito com rapidez. Wilson enrijeceu na cama, arregalando os olhos que encaravam os fechados de House, que de repente segurava sua cabeça com uma das mãos e cuja língua pedia licença educadamente para poder invadir-lhe a boca.

O mais novo apertou os olhos e cedeu espaço à House, que o beijou com uma calma que não parecia existir em toda a áurea tensa que o homem sempre mostrava a todo mundo. Quando sentiu uma brecha, Wilson virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e estremeceu com o rosto de barba mal-feita de House roçando em sua pele lisa. Era difícil a Wilson entender porque não o empurrou imediatamente, mas era tão fácil entender o porquê de ter cedido. Vivia lutando contra isso e agora, o quê, estava fragilizado ou algo assim?

- Eu acabei de vomitar.

- É que isso me deixa excitado. – House debochou erguendo o corpo e o canto dos lábios de Wilson curvaram-se num sorriso de _"House will always be House"._ E isso era um fato mais que consumado.

- Isso foi bem nojento.

- Que parte? – Ele olhou Wilson com os olhos desconfiados e o homem franziu a sobrancelha na direção dele, parecendo pensar em alguma coisa; Wilson respirou fundo e olhou tenso para baixo, começando a ficar pálido novamente. – Vai vomitar de novo? Isso não vai me excitar, eu estava brincando.

- Não... Eu não consigo sentir minhas mãos.

- Ohh – House fez uma voz feminina e sorriu, parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada. – Isso é muito romântico, Jimmy bear!

- Não é romântico, House, eu realmente não consigo sentir minhas mãos! – Wilson ergueu o braço e bateu nas hastes de metal da cama. A mão dele agitou-se e pendeu inerte no ar.

- Merda – House pegou as mãos de Wilson e a ponta dos dedos indicadores dele com força. – Não sente nada?

- Não! – Ele exclamou desesperado e começou a debater os pés. – EU NÃO SINTO MEUS PÉS, HOUSE!

- Acalme-se. – House afastou-se da cama e foi até o quadro, adicionando _adormecimento do pé e das mãos _aos sintomas. Largou a caneta e mordeu os lábios para tentar pensar, mas ouviu enquanto Wilson se agitava na cama e, além disso, havia um ruído fora do quarto e House caminhou até a persiana, afastando-a para o lado. Era Cuddy. Pensou em sair ou se esconder, mas não.

Que se dane.

- House! – Cuddy exclamou ao empurrar a porta e a persiana que tapava o caminho. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Apenas prestando uma assistência pro meu amigo moribundo.

- MORIBUNDO?

- É mentira Wilson, só quero assustá-la.

- Babaca – eles disseram em uníssono.

- E o que significa esse quadro? Você não está mais no caso, House, eu já te falei isso. – House não respondeu; seus olhos encararam o rosto de Cuddy, que torceu a boca descontente. – House!

- Cuddy, preciso da minha equipe.

- Sua equipe trabalha sem você, e eles são responsáveis pelo Wilson. Então a não ser que tenha algo muito importante para falar para ele como uma simples visita, você pode ir embora, exceto se quiser que eu despeça você.

- Por favor. – Wilson resmungou olhando para a mulher e Cuddy crispou os lábios, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O que ele fez foi apenas para me ajudar. Eu quero que ele me cure.

Cuddy suspirou derrotada e olhou House, que tinha os olhos desatentos colocando um comprimido de Vicodin na boca. Ele encarou Cuddy, que pareceu ainda mais descontente com a atitude do homem. – O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou o cara.

- Você está dentro de novo.

- Eu nunca saí. – House retrucou com uma expressão sarcástica e fez um gesto como se enxotasse Cuddy do quarto. – Agora pode ir, eu estou tentando fazer um diagnóstico aqui.

A diretora do hospital aproximou-se do quadro branco e leu os sintomas; seus olhos correram rapidamente e ela virou-se para House. – Nenhuma ideia? – Ele balançou a cabeça em negação e Cuddy soltou um suspiro entristecido, aproximando-se dele e parou diante do homem. – Faça o que precisar.

- Não vou fazer nenhum tratamento sem provas nele. – House falou como se absolutamente _nunca_ fizesse isso com seus pacientes. – A sarcoidose já foi tratada, mas ele ainda apresenta outros sintomas. Preciso de tempo pra pensar, de testes para ESSAS doenças – ele tateou o bolso atrás de uma folha de papel e deu na mão de Cuddy. Chase havia procurado algumas que se encaixassem na maior parte dos sintomas que apareciam após voltar da casa de Wilson e passou para seu chefe. House havia riscado algumas. – E da minha equipe.

- Diga isso para sua equipe, que virá amanhã. Deixe que ele descanse, já que agora ele consegue...

House olhou para Wilson e assentiu de leve com a cabeça, pegando na borda do quadro em seguida e começou a empurrá-lo para o lado, para sair do quarto. – Isso mesmo, durma.

- Espero que alguma ideia brilhante surja na sua cabeça enquanto isso – Wilson virou-se na cama, suspirando ruidosamente e House fechou a porta depois de sair logo atrás de Cuddy. Olhou para ela como uma forma de despedida, mas foi interceptado antes de prosseguir.

- Vou te mandar a conta da minha luminária.

- Quebrei seu coração? – House ironizou e Cuddy deu um sorriso irônico, entregando o papel novamente para ele e virando-se para seguir ao outro lado. House pôs-se a caminhar até a sala de reuniões, empurrando o quadro com a mão livre; deixou-o lá em seu lugar e sentou na cadeira onde estava, dando _play _no iPod após colocar os fones no ouvido novamente e cruzou os braços em cima do vidro, apoiando o queixo no antebraço.

Tocava _Friday I'm in Love_, do The Cure. Mas eles ainda estavam na quarta-feira.


	3. IOU

**I.O.U.**

(Te devo essa)

- Dr. House...?

House mexeu-se na cadeira; seu corpo estava curvado em cima da mesa, e ele dormia desconfortavelmente, tal como nós dormimos nas carteiras de nossas salas de aula quando não aguentamos o blablabla interminável dos professores. Só que House tem quarenta e nove anos e suas costas não são as mesmas, portanto, ele recusou-se a levantar. Cameron insistiu. – House, acorde. – Ela tocou as costas dele e mexeu de leve a mão.

Ele levantou num súbito e encarou o rosto curioso e descansado de Cameron. O dele, porém, estava marcado na lateral com a pressão sobre o relógio que carregava no pulso e suas pálpebras estavam caídas de sono. House esfregou os olhos com as mãos e Cameron caminhou até a janela, abrindo as persianas. – O que você está fazendo? Quer me cegar?

- Não, quero que acorde. – Cameron caminhou rapidamente até o balcão e ligou a cafeteira. – Você... Dormiu aqui?

- Não, eu cheguei bem cedinho e estava tirando uma soneca. – Ele levantou-se e bocejou sem tapar a boca. – Claro que dormi, e muito mal, por sinal. Vou à cafeteria comer, esqueça que eu existo pelos próximos vinte minutos.

- Acho melhor você ficar, tomar o café que eu estou fazendo, comer umas bolachinhas e continuar com o diagnóstico.

House, que encaminhava-se para a porta, parou de andar e virou-se para a mulher, olhando por cima do ombro. – O chefe sou eu, Cameron. Me amar não te torna eu.

Cameron o olhou feio e ignorou o comentário. – Temos um novo sintoma.

- O quê?

Cameron caminhou até o quadro branco, pegou a caneta, abriu a tampa e escreveu em letras garrafais ao lado do nome de Wilson. _COMA._

O queixo de House caiu uns centímetros e em seguida, projetou-se para o lado numa expressão típica de pensamento interrompido. Estava pensando em passar no quarto de Wilson e perguntar como ele estava, mas aparentemente isso seria impossível. Ele buscou pelo Vicodin, mas quando encontrou o potinho, ele estava vazio. Lembrou-se de ter tomado o último na noite passada e sentiu uma movimentação atrás de si; era Foreman.

- Me esqueçam pela próxima meia hora, nesse caso.

House virou-se e caminhou, na medida do possível, rapidamente até o elevador. Não estava mais com fome; ele só precisava de um novo vidro de Vicodin e uma garrafa de água com gás bem gelada.

Quando voltou, exatamente meia hora depois, com um novo vidrinho já preenchido com seus comprimidos, House entrou na sala de reuniões. – Algo que vocês queiram me contar?

- Pode ser algo neurológico.

- Faz sentido o neurologista da equipe falar isso. – House mancou até o balcão e encheu uma xícara com o café feito por Cameron. Jogou duas colheres de açúcar lá dentro e misturou com uma colher, deixando-a em cima da mesa. – Mas acho que você está dizendo só por dizer. O cérebro pode justificar qualquer coisa, e ainda assim, duvido que entre em conjunto com sarcoidose.

- Sarcoidose pode não ter relação com o que está acontecendo agora. – Cameron olhou House e em seguida, os outros dois.

- Duas coisas opostas simultaneamente?

- Quantas vezes nós passamos por algo parecido antes, hein? – Ela debochou de Chase e ele deu de ombros, erguendo as sobrancelhas rapidamente, parecendo desistir de discutir qualquer coisa com ela.

House olhou sua equipe. Estava mais do que claro que todos estavam evitando falar qualquer coisa por temer que Wilson tivesse _mesmo_ aquilo. O infectologista bufou aborrecido e tomou metade da xícara de café num gole só, porque realmente precisava de cafeína depois da noite terrivelmente dormida na mesa da sala de reunião. E ele precisava de um banho, mas não poderia fazer isso no momento. – Vocês me deprimem. – Ele disse com irritação na voz.

- Autoimune? – Cameron ergueu os ombros.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder, o bipe de House gritou no bolso de sua calça jeans e ele tirou de lá, olhando a telinha. – Yay, mais um sintoma. – Ele encaminhou-se para a porta e caminhou mais rapidamente, forçando o braço com a bengala para poder dar passadas mais longas e foi seguido pela sua equipe até o quarto de Wilson. Empurrou a porta e a enfermeira afastou-se da cama do oncologista, abrindo espaço livre para House.

Ele tocou o queixo de Wilson com a ponta do dedo indicador e demorou-se uns segundos, inconscientemente, antes de abaixá-lo e franzir o cenho para a língua amarronzada que escorregou para perto dos dentes do paciente. House colocou a mão na boca e apertou o queixo. Ele estava em coma. Os olhos fechados como se estivesse pacientemente dormindo, mas não estava. E isso era _frustrante._ – Vou dar uma volta. Me chamem se ele acordar.

Ele deu as costas à equipe e antes de sair, parou na porta, mas sem se virar. – Verifique para mais autoimunes, Cameron.

Prosseguiu seu caminho e não foi em lugar algum em particular. Estava apenas caminhando em direção ao elevador para ver se o telhado o ajudava a pensar; entrou e apertou o botão do último andar, mas o elevador parou logo no próximo, onde um casal entrou e eles já estavam gritando.

- Você está grávida, Johan? Como que você está grávida se eu fiz vasectomia?!

- Mas às vezes ela falha, sabia?! – A moça agitou-se e seu rosto estava corado. House olhou de canto de olho para o casal e reparou que o rapaz estava ainda mais vermelho, mas ao contrário dela, ele parecia furioso.

- Falha? Falha? Como eu ia voltar a funcionar depois de anos? Vai dizer que todas as noites de sexo foram um golpe de sorte?

A moça olhou para House, que se mantinha quieto no canto do elevador e quando isso aconteceu, ele desviou o olhar. Percebeu que o olhar ainda recaía sobre si e virou-se para ela, torcendo os lábios para frente numa expressão de dúvida. – Ah, não liguem para mim. Até que está interessante.

- Dane-se. Johanna, eu só quero saber como você está grávida. COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO?!

- Eu disse não liguem pra mim, não disse que pode gritar no meu ouvido.

- Não se meta. – Ele virou-se para House e o encarou com os olhos faiscando de ódio; seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho e ele ofegava. O médico franziu a sobrancelha e seus olhos tomaram um rumo diferente, focando o ângulo das paredes do elevador.

De repente, ele bateu no botão de emergência e o elevador sacolejou, parando em seguida, e um apito estridente ecoou. – O que você está fazendo?!

Ele aguardou uns segundos e os botões que estavam acesos apagaram. Apertou então o botão para voltar ao seu andar. O casal o olhou, indignado, e antes de sair do elevador, House olhou o rapaz. – Não fui eu que _me meti_, não precisa se preocupar. – Ele balançou a cabeça com ironia e voltou para a sala de reuniões, onde estavam Chase e Foreman.

- Alguém chame a Cameron. – Ele ordenou com a voz ríspida e os dois médicos o encararam, curiosos. – Qual a parte que os dois gênios não entenderam?!

Foreman levantou-se antes de Chase e partiu para fora da sala. House virou-se para o quadro e apagou tudo o que estava lá, exceto o nome de Wilson e os grifos abaixo dele. Escreveu, em seguida, em novas letras garrafais: _SARCOIDOSE_. Perdeu uns segundos olhando a palavra e instantes depois, Cameron voltava com Foreman. – O que é?

- Vamos pensar que a sarcoidose não foi simplesmente uma circunstância aleatória para o que está causando esses sintomas malucos no Wilson. – House segurou a bengala embaixo do braço e bateu na outra mão com o marcador preto do quadro. O trio olhou o mais velho e Foreman e Cameron sentaram-se. – Digamos que foi o botão ejetor.

- Botão ejetor? Pra quê? Coma, escurecimento da língua, tetania, irritabilidade, adormecimento das mãos e pés, poliúria, vômitos, hipotensão e dor?

- Não, bonitão, pra doença que está causando esses sintomas, e que ainda causaria mais alguns.

- E o que isso nos diz?

- Que sarcoidose não é só uma coincidência, foi um... Algo como um sintoma.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio, cada um com sua respectiva expressão pensativa e todos olhavam para House, parecendo estar dando tiros no escuro dentro de suas cabeças. House mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tal como buscasse respostas, mas nada veio. – Addison! Justifica tudo. A sarcoidose foi somente a causa dela. Nós a tratamos, mas isso não reverteu de imediato o quadro de insuficiência renal. As glândulas adrenais do rim não produziram o cortisol, causando as crises de estress.

- Então a maior parte dos sintomas de Addison que ele teve foi do estress que causou as crises addisoniana. – Cameron disse e House assentiu.

- Exato. Cameron, vá testar os hormônios adrenais. Chase, você vá testar o ACTH. Foreman... Vá preparar o cortisol.

Os três levantaram-se juntos, mas Cameron ficou para trás. Ela virou-se e foi até House, que já havia dado as costas para sua equipe; tocou as costas altas do médico, que virou-se e a olhou. – Eu tinha certeza que você ia conseguir. Você não foi tão passional, afinal de contas.

House a encarou com os olhos semicerrados, mas não disse nada. Cameron, porém, esperou uns instantes por uma resposta, mas como ela não veio, a médica sorriu timidamente e virou-se, saindo da sala de reunião e virando à direita no corredor.

**(...)**

Já passava de duas da tarde e o tratamento com cortisol já havia sido administrado em Wilson há cerca de vinte minutos. House estava sentado num banco ao lado da cama do oncologista e com os braços apoiados na bengala, ele batia o calcanhar no chão impacientemente, esperando que Wilson acordasse do coma. Não devia demorar muito agora que o Addison já havia sido diagnosticado e estava sendo devidamente tratado. Cinco minutos se passaram lentamente no tempo cronológico do corpo de House até que Wilson abrisse os olhos calmamente, piscando-os para acostumar-se à entrada de luz nas pupilas.

House, entretanto, estava concentrado num ponto vazio e só olhou para o homem quando Wilson mexeu o corpo na cama a fim de acomodar-se melhor. Levantou-se do banco, parando diante do amigo e Wilson piscou os olhos na direção dele.

- Você não morreu, me agradeça.

- Te agradecer? – Wilson disse com a voz fraca e aparentemente cansada. – Você que devia agradecer por eu não estar morto.

House ponderou a afirmação por uns instantes, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – É, talvez tenha razão, mas ainda assim, sem mim você ainda estaria aí desmaiado.

- Em _coma._ O que eu tenho?

- Tinha. Addison. Já está sob cortisol, vai melhorar em pouco tempo.

- Deus, isso acontece em 1 em 100.000 pessoas.

- Você é especial, fique feliz. – House apoiou-se na bengala, assumindo uma posição levemente na diagonal. – Agora eu vou comer em paz, finalmente.

- Vai pagar o próprio almoço? – Wilson ajeitou-se mais uma vez no colchão e fechou os olhos.

- Não, você vai.

- Mas eu... – Ele abriu os olhos e olhou o outro novamente, que erguia a carteira de Wilson presa entre o indicador e o médio da mão esquerda. – Isso é roubo, House.

- Não, é um pagamento adiantado pelo favor que você me deve. Salvei sua vida, afinal de contas.

- Oh não, agora você vai me cobrar isso o resto da minha miserável vidinha medíocre.

- Não seja tão dramático. – House afastou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta. – Eu te trago umas batatinhas – ele usou um tom de falsa compaixão e empurrou a porta, mas foi parado novamente pela voz de Wilson.

- House. – Ele ficou uns instantes em silêncio, ao passo que House ponderava a possibilidade de ele tocar no assunto "beijo", que House procurou afastar de sua mente até então. – Obrigado. Sabe, por ter ficado aqui durante a noite, e por todo o resto.

- Eu não fiquei aqui durante a noite, você não é tão especial assim, não se empolgue.

- Claro que ficou, está com a mesma roupa de ontem. – House virou o rosto para Wilson e respirou fundo. – Sério, obrigado.

O infectologista ainda permaneceu uns instantes em silêncio; não era de sua natureza ser tão pateticamente óbvio. Mas agora já era tarde demais. Ele tirou um comprimido do pote de Vicodin, guardou o recipiente no paletó novamente e engoliu o narcótico. – De nada.

- Quando eu receber alta, te pago um jantar para compensar sua noite mal-dormida. Não que você mereça o jantar, merece mais a noite mal-dormida.

- Que gentileza, me chamar pra um encontro em recompensa por eu salvar sua vida. Isso não quita nem um pedacinho da dívida, que fique bem claro.

- Mas você aceita? E ninguém falou em encontro.

- É claro que aceito, desde quando eu recuso comida de graça?

Wilson moveu a cabeça lentamente em negação, deixando escapar um sorriso de seus lábios e House crispou os lábios, tenso, e saiu do quarto. Precisava respirar. Urgente.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews galere! Amo reviews. Não deixem de me reviewzar, hein! *-*_

_(como eu sou redundante)  
_


	4. It's friday, I'm in love

**IT'S FRIDAY, I'M IN LOVE**

(É sexta-feira, estou apaixonado)

- Wilson recebeu alta. – Cameron falou com uma voz suave quando entrou na sala de House. O homem ergueu o olhar para ela e bateu a bola que estava atirando para cima na mesa e fez uma expressão de obviedade.

- Jura? Que bom que você me informou, eu espero não ter dado meu cargo ao Chase naqueles papéis que ele me deu pra assinar. Sabia que eu devia ter lido. – Ele moveu as mãos num soquinho no ar, soando arrependido.

- Isso responde. Não vai vê-lo?

- Nope. Não agora. Ele me prometeu um jantar, e essa é a hora que eu vou visitá-lo. Quando escurecer, sabe.

- Já está escuro. – Cameron fez um sinal com a mão e House arrastou-se com a cadeira para trás, empurrando a persiana. Sim, estava escuro; provavelmente ele ficou tanto tempo na sala, escondido atrás das persianas que nem viu o sol se pôr.

- Nesse caso, estou atrasado. – House levantou-se da cadeira e pegou a jaqueta de couro que estava jogada ao lado do computador, vestiu e passou mancando por Cameron, que o acompanhou com o olhar. Geralmente era nessas horas que Cameron diria algo procurando confortá-lo ou parabenizá-lo, como fez antes, mas ela não disse nada. O infectologista até mesmo atreveu-se a espiar por cima dos ombros se Cameron parecia querer dizer algo, mas ela apenas lançou um sorriso fechado. House assentiu em despedida e saiu de sua sala, caminhando pelos corredores até o quarto de Wilson.

Chegando lá, House empurrou a porta e entrou; Wilson arrumava a gravata no pescoço e House arqueou a sobrancelha em represália. – Mal recebeu alta, já põe a gravata? Quando você vai deixar de ser tão quadrado?

- Não sei, quando você deixar de ser tão moderninho. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e mexeu os ombros na intenção de ajeitar o paletó no corpo. – Essa coisa de crise de meia-idade já passou de moda, sabe?

- Crise da meia-idade? Você me magoa assim.

- Bom... A sua moto, suas roupas... – Wilson sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, soando indicar o óbvio.

- Ótimo, então vamos jantar na minha moto.

- Como assim?

- Eu quis dizer que vamos até onde quer que seja em cima da minha moto. Não iria arriscar o couro dela fazendo-a de mesa pra um hambúrguer.

- Eu acho melhor eu cozinhar.

House tombou a cabeça, pensativo, e voltou ao normal instantes depois. – Você quer cozinhar? Eu acho justo. Vamos ter o quê?

- Eu gosto de surpreender.

- Hum... Certo. – House continuou, desconfiado. – Na minha casa, né?

- Se você pensar bem, eu meio que não tenho casa no momento.

House o encarou, mas não disse nada; é, até porque a mulher de Wilson não foi visitá-lo uma vez sequer no hospital. De certo ele estava morando num hotel e não havia contado a House quando a coisa toda aconteceu. O mais velho suspirou e como Wilson já estava devidamente vestido, ele saiu do quarto e foi seguido pelo oncologista. Eles saíram do Hospital até o estacionamento e House parou diante de sua moto, pegando o capacete.

- Melhor eu ir com meu carro, não vou deixar ele estacionado aí...

- Não tem muito onde estacionar na frente da minha casa numa sexta à noite.

- Oh, claro, esqueci como sua rua é agitada.

House olhou para ele com um sutil sorriso de canto de boca e jogou o capacete; Wilson teve ainda que se esforçar pra pegar, quase derrubando a peça no chão. O mais novo suspirou, parecendo derrotado. – Você não tem um capacete reserva?

- Você está vendo algum por aqui? – Disse o outro, montando na moto e colocando sua bengala no apoio específico. – Você usa o capacete e eu dirijo, é uma equação simples. – House bateu com a mão no banco do carona e virou para frente, segurando no guidão. Wilson hesitou por uns instantes, olhando a máquina e só então decidiu subir. Assim que sentou no banco, ele segurou-se nos apoios de metal de trás. Não é como se ele fosse abraçar House nem nada, claro.

Alguns minutos e House encostava a moto ao lado da entrada do prédio. Puxou o apoio com o pé e deixou que Wilson descesse antes; assim que ele tirou o capacete, Wilson passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos e ficou observando enquanto House descia da moto e pegava a bengala novamente. – Nunca mais eu ando nesse treco com você. Você está com tanta fome assim ou é só pressa pra chegar em casa?

- Um pouco dos dois. – House trancou a moto e mancou até a entrada do prédio, subindo os degraus lentamente até empurrar a porta e logo em seguida, a de seu apartamento. Wilson o seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, jogando a pasta em cima do sofá e indo até a cozinha. – Espero que você consiga fazer alguma coisa com o que tem na minha cozinha.

- Sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim. – Wilson usou um tom de brincadeira enquanto vasculhava os armários da cozinha do outro. House mancou até o sofá e jogou-se na almofada do meio, erguendo as pernas na mesa de centro. – Eu estava brincando, mas acho que vai ter que ser isso. Não vou sair pra comprar nada.

- Você ainda me deve sua vida! – House exclamou, esticando o pescoço para ver se enxergava o outro, que se curvava diante da geladeira para procurar alguma coisa. – E disse que ia cozinhar, não preparar um sanduíche que eu mesmo posso fazer sozinho. Está me enganando, Wilson.

- Me pegou – Wilson debochou com um sorriso e ergueu-se, fechando a porta da geladeira; em sua mão estava um pote de geléia de morango e ele colocou na mesa, abrindo dois pães e com uma faca, ele espalhou manteiga de amendoim e geléia neles, fechando em seguida. – Infelizmente você não tem nada além disso aqui, e como eu disse, não vou sair pra comprar. Não é minha responsabilidade.

- Podia ter dito isso antes, assim eu teria passado no mercado.

- E ia levar tudo aonde, no colo?

- No seu. – House indicou suas próprias costas com o polegar e ligou a televisão com o controle.

- Não parece justo. – Wilson fechou outro pão no mesmo prato, pegou duas garrafas de cerveja na geladeira e levou tudo para a sala, sentando-se ao lado de House e colocando o prato no colo.

House baixou o olhar para o sanduíche e semicerrou os olhos. – Você chama isso de jantar?

- Você come isso todo dia.

- Não quando existe alguém que possa cozinhar.

- House, um dia você vai entender que só dá pra cozinhar com ingredientes.

- Yeah, yeah, claro. – O infectologista pegou um dos sanduíches e deu uma mordida, mastigando rapidamente e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão admirada. – Até que não é tão ruim. – Ele continuou, falando com a boca cheia e ergueu a cabeça para evitar algum "acidente". Estalou a tampa da cerveja e bebeu um gole, apoiando-a no vão das almofadas do sofá.

- E então, o que estamos vendo? – Wilson falou precisamente depois de engolir o que tinha na boca; ele não era mal-educado como House, afinal.

- No momento, nada. – Foi baixando os canais da televisão enquanto comia. Passaram-se alguns minutos enquanto eles faziam isso e House bateu as migalhas dos dedos em cima do prato no colo de Wilson. Quando o outro terminou de comer, House já havia acabado a sua própria cerveja e ponderava a possibilidade de levantar-se e ir pegar outra; lhe faltava energia, na verdade.

Wilson, porém, levantou pra levar o prato de volta à cozinha. – One more, buddy. – Ele sacudiu a garrafa vazia no ar e colocou-a sobre a mesa de centro. Wilson voltou instantes depois com a garrafa nova na mão e entregou à House.

- Eu acho que tem algo que nós precisamos conversar.

- Você já está curado, o que tem pra falar? – House perguntou, soando desinteressado, enquanto passava loucamente os canais, sem nem olhar direito qual era o programa.

- Acho que você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, também. – Wilson bufou com a agitação do amigo e tomou o controle de sua mão, desligando o aparelho.

- Eu estava assistindo!

- O quê, a troca frenética de canais? – Wilson atirou o controle na mesa de centro, relativamente longe do alcance de House e virou-se um tanto para ele, puxando o ar. – Vamos falar sério.

- Não tenho o que falar. – House levantou-se do sofá, forçando o corpo para cima com a ajuda da bengala e deu a volta no móvel, já caminhando atrás dele quando Wilson levantou e em pouco tempo parava na frente dele. – Ah, que droga, odeio ser deficiente. Todo mundo anda mais rápido que eu. – Ele debochou, parando de andar e encostou-se no sofá.

- Você não tem como fugir desse assunto, House. Não se beija alguém e depois deixa pra lá como se nada tivesse acontecido— especialmente se esse alguém for seu amigo, no caso, eu. – Wilson gesticulou com as mãos, indicando obviedade e cruzou os braços no peito em seguida.

- Eu estava pregando uma peça em você. – House pegou o Vicodin e derrubou dois comprimidos na mão, levando-os à boca em seguida. Engoliu o primeiro. – "You've been punk'd!" – Exclamou e engoliu o segundo. Sentia que ia precisar.

- Sem piadas. Você não ia chegar a esse ponto.

- Você nem sabe onde eu posso chegar. – Ele arregalou os olhos de leve, tremendo a cabeça e voltou a caminhar, dando a volta em Wilson; este, por sua vez, virou-se e segurou no braço livre de House, que parou de andar e baixou a cabeça, erguendo-a em seguida, frustrado.

- _Você_ me deve isso.

- Te devo o quê? Dizer que eu te beijei só porque senti vontade de fazer isso? Acho que você me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu não sou de fazer drama por causa dessas coisas.

- E o que te deu na cabeça pra te dar vontade de me beijar? Achou que eu estava morrendo e ia ser sua última oportunidade?

- Talvez.

- Pois agora eu não estou.

- Ah, que pena, não quero mais, então.

- Ugh, você me deixa louco, House. – Wilson agitou as mãos ao lado da cabeça e afastou-se do outro, buscando pelo seu paletó. House suspirou, notando que o amigo estava agitado para ir embora e engoliu a saliva antes de falar, aparentemente preparando-se para isso.

- Não vá. – House mantinha a cabeça ligeiramente baixa, mas ergueu os olhos azuis para encarar Wilson. O oncologista parou de andar e suspirou aborrecido, virando-se para o outro de supetão.

- O que diabos você quer?

- Não me faça esse tipo de pergunta, é a única que eu não sei responder.

Wilson caminhou de volta até House e parou diante dele, com o paletó preso na curva do cotovelo, perto do antebraço. House baixou o olhar, considerando que Wilson era uns centímetros menor que ele e suspirou. – Você realmente me deixa louco. Nunca sei o que se passa na sua cabeça.

- Sou uma pessoa de momento. – Ele moveu-se no lugar, a fim de aliviar um pouco para o braço direito, mas ao apoiar-se com a perna esquerda, House deixou a bengala em cima do sofá, e ergueu a mão para tocar o queixo de Wilson, que procurou mover o rosto para evitar o outro.

- E o que você quer agora? _Exatamente_ agora?

House segurou a curva do pescoço ao maxilar de Wilson e escorregou a mão, segundos depois, até a nuca do mais novo. – Você não é muito quadrado pra isso?

Wilson apertou os lábios por um segundo e liberou-os antes de falar. – Talvez eu me acostume com seu jeito moderninho.

- Tem muita coisa que você talvez não conseguiria se acostumar. – House disse com uma voz de alerta e Wilson sacudiu de leve a cabeça com uma risada.

- Como sexo anal?

- Mas você já tá pensando nisso, Jimmy bear? – Balançou a cabeça, soando incrédulo. – Eu me referia às coisas menos carnais. Como você é pervertido.

- Eu estava brincando. – Wilson balançou a cabeça também, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. House apertou os dedos na nuca do outro e mancou um passo curto à frente, aproximando-se mais do oncologista.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. – House puxou o rosto de Wilson para si e ergueu o queixo de leve, fazendo com que os lábios do mais novo encostassem ali; Wilson fechou os olhos e permitiu-se envolver pelo outro e House baixou a cabeça novamente, por fim roçando os lábios nos de Wilson.

Só então House fechou os olhos (ele queria observar o rosto do outro), e finalmente o beijou, mas num beijo intenso e mais invasivo do que havia sido o primeiro no hospital; House não estava mais com aquela calmaria e tranquilidade. Estava, pelo contrário, sendo mais apaixonado. Ele baixou uma das mãos até a cintura de Wilson e o abraçou, aproximando mais o homem de si, enquanto ao mesmo tempo preocupava-se em se apoiar precisamente na perna esquerda.

Wilson separou os lábios de House e ergueu a cabeça, respirou fundo pela boca e baixou de novo, encarando o mais velho. – Tenho certeza do que faço, sabe.

- Nunca achei que você fosse do tipo inconsequente, mesmo.

- Não que falar esse tipo de coisa pro seu melhor amigo não seja inconsequência.

- Tem razão. Melhor você começar a pensar mais no que faz.

- Estou sem cabeça pra pensar no exato momento... – Wilson suspirou e encarou a gola da camisa amarrotada de House, passando pela gola da camiseta que estava por baixo e voltou ao outro lado, subindo pelo pescoço até o queixo. Sim, de certo que ele não conseguia pensar diante de House; já sabia que se atraía pelas feições do infectologista, que eram particularmente belas, devia admitir, mas não era de pensar muito nessas coisas. Não via motivo para não fazê-lo agora.

House crispou os lábios em afirmação e suspirou, puxando Wilson novamente e o beijou, descendo a mão do quadril até o traseiro do outro, apertando a mão sem pudor algum. Wilson afastou o lábio de súbito e olhou House com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O que é isso?

- O rumo natural das coisas. – House subiu a mão, puxou a camisa de Wilson para fora da calça e passou a mão gelada pelas costas do oncologista, que se mexeu no lugar, inquieto. – Você não é uma garotinha de quinze anos, não tem inocência, tem? Ou me acha um abusado?

- Acho, mas isso não me torna uma garotinha de quinze anos.

House sorriu torto e chegou a mão ao centro das costas de Wilson, passando os dedos pela coluna até chegar perto do quadril, subindo de volta. – Que bom, eu não estou acostumado com frescuras.

- Claro que não, você vive com prostitutas.

- Espero não perder o costume.

- House! – Wilson exclamou em represália e revirou os olhos, aborrecido.

- Calma, não fique estressadinho. – House curvou-se, buscando pela bengala e assim que a encontrou, liberou o corpo de Wilson de seus braços autoritários e deu-lhe as costas, caminhando na direção do corredor ao quarto. Ele parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para Wilson, que afrouxava a gravata e expirava fundo. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu que pergunto.

- _Eu_ estou indo pro quarto, e estou esperando que _você_ venha junto.

Wilson ergueu a sobrancelha e soltou uma risada nasal, puxando a gravata do pescoço e pendurou-a no encosto do sofá. – E o que você pretende fazer lá?

- Começar a te acostumar com certas coisas.

- Como o quê?

- Sexo anal? – House ergueu a mão livre diante da expressão incrédula de Wilson, inocentando-se. – Foi você que tocou no assunto!

O oncologista bufou e caminhou rapidamente, passando por House como uma flecha; ele entrou no quarto e encostou-se na cama. House mancou até lá e sentou-se no colchão, largando a bengala na mesa de cabeceira e tirou os tênis dos pés, deitando-se em seguida. Ficou observando as costas de Wilson, que ainda movia-se impaciente ali. – Wilson? – Chamou, fazendo o homem virar-se para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. – Não me diga que você vai fazer striptease?

- House, você é impressionante – ele agitou a cabeça em negação e virou-se para o outro, caminhando para dar a volta na cama e sentar-se do outro lado. House ergueu-se na cama e arrastou o corpo até Wilson, passando o braço por cima do ombro do oncologista e desceu até o peito, tocando o pescoço do mais novo com o rosto; a essa altura, ele já sabia que Wilson se derretia pelo seu rosto áspero de falta de barbear.

Wilson virou a cabeça e o beijou novamente, escorregando o corpo para o outro lado e House passou por cima dele, fazendo com que os dois ficassem de ponta-cabeça na cama; isso significa que estavam com os pés na cabeceira, no caso. – Você ainda não viu nada, Jimmy bear.

O oncologista sorriu sutilmente, segurando nos fios de cabelo da parte de trás da cabeça de House. – Bem, estou esperando.

House sorriu com o convite e beijou o outro; passou a mão para dentro da camisa de Wilson, pelo abdômen e descendo até as costas, envolvendo o mais novo em seu braço.

Ele não sabia, mas além, teria certeza que tudo o que ele ia desejar é que os dois pudessem se amar todas as noites; que Wilson fosse dele e com seu senso de posse e agressividade, que ninguém chegasse perto dele. E de certo, com a sutileza típica de House, absolutamente ninguém se atreveria a aproximar-se, mesmo.

E ai que Wilson ficasse com frescuras de relacionamento escondido pra encarar as consequências.

Mas isso é tudo o futuro. O presente, como lhe valia, era o apaixonante. E House era apaixonado pelo presente.

E por Wilson.

* * *

_último capítulo... e lindo, na minha opinião! :D  
_

_MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, elas são muito importantes pra mim, e obrigada por ler até aqui. s2_

_se chegou agora, vale reviewzar também :D_

_ espero que tenham gostado._


End file.
